As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A computer can have different basic input/output system (BIOS) settings to control how the computer operates. For example, one BIOS setting can enable or disable the communication ports of the computer. The communication ports can include a serial advance technology attachment (SATA) communication port, a universal serial bus (USB) communication port, a Bluetooth communication port, an RJ11 communication port, or the like. If the user wants to ensure that the communication ports are enabled or disabled, the user may set a password to protect the ability to change the setting.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.